User blog:Pabian/I Love You Patricia: Act I
The prom was coming. Eddie and K.T are going together. Jerome and Mara. Alfie, Joy, and Willow (As friends). And then it just left Patricia and I alone. It was the morning of the Alien Prom (Alfie's Idea), and I still was a loner. Everyone expected Patricia and I to just go alone, because we would be an 'odd' couple. Plus, everyone assumed I still ''loved Nina. See, the point is...I might actually love Patricia. "So Fabian. You're just going alone?" Jerome asked. He smirked and bit into his apple. I shook my head sarcastically. "Nah, Patricia and I are the best couple that could happen," I said lamely, trying to sound sarcastic. Deep inside, I knew I was serious. "Oh sure! You. Me. Perfect," Patricia mused, playing along. Jerome coughed and held back his laughter. He clapped his hands and joined in. "Adorable! Fabian and Patricia. Fabicia!" Jerome laughed and spluttered apple juice all over. Patricia snatched his apple away. She asked, "Fabicia?" Jerome coughed and he calmed himself down. "Fabicia. Your 'couple' name. Oh, way too funny!" Jerome's face was red with laughter, choking and talking all at once. "I didn't know you were an Amber," I joked. Patricia pointed and bursted out laughing and I grinned at her. Jerome held his gut. "Stop it, I'm dying over here," Jerome barely manage to say. Eddie, K.T, Alfie and Mara walked into the dining room. "The Terrible Three laughing?" Eddie alleged. I was suprised he said that. Because I wasn't laughing, I was thinking about his ex-girlfriend. Eddie sat next to K.T and they held hands, smiling. I sighed and looked over at Patricia. She thought this as a joke, I guess my dream won't actually happen. The day wore on. Preparing the dance. Touching things up. "Fabian!" I dropped my book in suprise. "Patricia, will you please stop doing that?" I said, catching my breathe. She smirked and laughed cheerfully. I put my book into my bag and relaxed my shoulders on the bench. We were sitting side by side, outside of the school. "What's up Patricia?" I listened intently as she told me how Alfie made a funny accident with one of the alien head props so Joy had to change the prom into the New Prom. "Wow. That's crazy. They should of done an Egypt theme or a space theme." Patricia chukled and added, "Or a geek theme." I laughed and gently nudged her. Patricia suddenly pushed me off the bench and into the snow. She squealed in excitement. "Oh it's on," I claimed. I made a snowball and threw it at Patricia. It hit her shoulder. She laughed and we ran out into the field of snow. We were kicking it up, tossing it, and just having a great time. Eventually Patricia hid behind a little tree. I casually sauntered over to it and gave the tree a big shake. The snow fell from the branches and covered us in a bunch of fluffy snow. We laughed full-heartedly. We started to walk back to the bench, where all our stuff laid untouched. "That was brilliant, Fabian." I suddenly stopped her, holding her by the shoulder. "Wait." Patricia looked confused. She turned to me, face to face, covered in snow. 'Everything was quiet. ''' "Patricia. I was wanting to ask...um, tell you...if you'd..." I breathed in and exhaled evenly. I gazed into her beautiful eyes. "If you want to go out with me?" Patricia was quiet, which scared me. She opened her mouth, but right when she was going to answer... "Fabian, Patricia. Come on, we need help with the New Prom," yelled Joy. I grumbled and quickly gathered my stuff. Patricia mumbled and followed me inside. To Be Continued... Category:Blog posts